


Matching Mugs

by SamuelJames



Series: Disgustingly Domestic [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Post Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Audrey makes breakfast for her guys.





	Matching Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> _Title:_ Matching Mugs  
>  _Pairing: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos._  
>  _Rating: PG-13_  
>  _Summary: Audrey makes breakfast for her guys._  
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Nathan wakes alone and fixes the blankets round him, closing his eyes again. He's on the cusp of sleep, turned away from the sun that's creeping round the edges of the curtains when he hears a flush. A few moments later Duke comes back to bed making Nathan share his cocoon. He kisses Duke's shoulder and throws his arm across him.

"Where's Audrey?"

"Kitchen. She's making us breakfast. Orders not to help."

Nathan brushes his thumb along Duke's side, relishing in the sensation of feeling the soft skin. Peaceful mornings like this are perfect, when there's nothing pulling them away from home.

Duke turns onto his side and cups Nathan's cheek. "Want to have a living room picnic later?"

"I'd like that," he moves to press a kiss to Duke's hand. "Do we have supplies?"

"Yep, no chocolate dipped strawberries like last time. Used the strawberries yesterday but I can make cupcakes if I get started after breakfast and the fridge is well stocked with everything else."

"You make the best cupcakes."

"You just like it when I let you lick frosting off my fingers, can't do that with Joe or Rosemary."

They talk quietly for a few moments, debating the merits of different flavors, before Audrey kicks at the door. Duke gets up to let her in and she passes him a tray with pancakes, bacon and maple syrup along with a fruit salad.

"Not a word, Crocker, about the lack of blueberries. They're a casualty of breakfast. I'll be back in a minute."

Nathan sits up and takes the tray from Duke so his boyfriend can get settled on the bed. He swipes a piece of cantaloupe and pops it into his mouth while Duke takes a plate and pushes two pancakes from the stack onto it. Audrey reappears with two mugs of coffee and sets one down either side of the bed before settling next to Duke cross-legged on the bed and taking a plate of her own. It's Duke that notices first, when he takes up his mug.

"World's Best Dad?"

Nathan looks to his right and sees his mug matches Duke's. "We did it."

Audrey is smiling widely and nods. "Happy Father's Day, next year we'll be doing all this with our kid."

Duke leans in and kisses her with Nathan reaching over to hug her. This is the best news.

"I was going to wrap up the test but I figure you wouldn't want something I peed on."

"Are you okay, Audrey? Any sickness or tiredness or anything?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet, Nathan. I'll let you hold my hair when I puke but don't start treating me differently."

"As if you'd let me but I'll try to keep the over-protectiveness to a minimum."

"Hey," Duke interrupts. "I'll care too you know."

Audrey nods, gesturing with her fork. "I know you will but you'll cook and lecture me on nutrition. Don't think I didn't notice how Florence Nightingale you went when Nathan had the flu. It's one of the ways you show your love."

"I'd deny it if I still had any rep to protect. Shacked up with two cops, twenty year old me would call me an idiot but he didn't have this yet."

Nathan exchanges a soft smile with Duke, "younger me might find this hard to believe too."

He takes some pancakes and pours syrup on them, making a moan of approval when he has the first bite. He can't stop smiling as they finish breakfast, wondering what their family will be like. Maybe their kid will be a little too serious like him or rebellious like Duke. If he or she is anything like Audrey or Duke they'll be fiercely independent but kind too. He flinches when Duke wraps his arm round him.

"You checked out of our conversation."

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothin' special, but we're vetoing names. Can you believe she suggested Gertrude like our daughter would be born as someone's elderly great aunt."

Audrey shrugs, her smile mischievous and Nathan suspects she wasn't serious about that choice. "Duke suggested Martin if we have a boy, like he's an accountant or banker or something. It feels too serious."

"Marty McFly," Nathan says raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, you caught me. Figured it stood a better chance than Indiana."

"We've got plenty of time to argue over names," Nathan says thinking of his own mouthful of a middle name.

"Yeah we do," Duke says. "I can't believe we're this lucky to be still standing and have each other."

Nathan bites back a sarcastic comment because he'd been about to say something sickeningly sweet himself. He and Audrey split the last piece of bacon and then they carefully set everything down so they can cuddle for a while before Duke keeps his cupcake promise.


End file.
